Fated Charmed The Next Generation Wiki:Layout Policy
This page is a work in progress. Please note that this is incomplete and the layout is subject to change. Any and all questions should be directed to Admins. Character No "Throughout Series" section! # Insert appropriate template for character based on species. # Copy and paste the following outline and fill it in appropriately. (Example: Melinda Halliwell) NAME HERE brief description of character along with powers and family information. Early History Before Fated Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships |-|Familial = * NAME -''' Paragraph summary of relationship. * 'NAME -' |-|Romantic = * 'NAME -' Paragraph summary of relationship. * 'NAME -' |-|Friendly = * 'NAME -' Paragraph summary of relationship. * 'NAME -' |-|Antagonistic = * 'NAME -' Paragraph summary of relationship. Notes and Trivia Appearances in Fated SEASON HERE Gallery Images here References For relationship sections, please note that this format below should be used accordingly as well, above the section you are editing. (if applicable) * 'NAME -' Relationship # A relationship page should be created '''only if the relationship is relevant and significant throughout the series. If you're wondering if a relationship is significant, please reach out to one of our Adamins for clarification. # Fill in the Relationship template accordingly. # Fill in sections only as they apply. # Endgame couples from Charmed should be modeled after the Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt page. # Copy and paste the following information and fill the sections in as they apply. The TYPE between the 1, 1 and the 2, 2. Brief introduction/overview of the relationship, highlighting the pivotal moments in the relationship. Early History Throughout Fated |-|Season Name = In NAME, description of events that took place in this episode. Timeline |-|1st Relationship= * Started: EPISODE ** Reason: blurb * NEXT SIGNIFICANT EVENT EPISODE * Ended: EPISODE ** Reason Themes and Symbols Quotes Notes and Trivia Gallery # Insert the following as/if they apply. Please also list kisses and hookups like this: |-|1st Kiss= * Started: EPISODE ** Reason: blurb |-|2nd Kiss= Mimic first kiss layout |-|1st Hookup= * Started: EPISODE ** Reason: blurb * Ended: blurb; IF RELEVANT Character Power Pages # Power pages should only be created if the character has three or more active powers. CHARACTER NAME's Powers and Abilities Page Basic Powers Active Powers # Insert the following as/if they apply. NAME Powers Other Powers Notable Creations Spells SEASON OF CREATION * Creation 1 Potions SEASON OF CREATION * Creation 1 Appendices Character Galleries # Gallery pages should only be created for major recurring and main characters. # Copy and paste the following and fill them in as they apply. NAME's image gallery for all seasons of Fated. Season Name |-|Promotional = Images |-|Screencaps = Images Species # Species pages are open for interpretation and other headings, as some species dictate more sections/headings. # Fill in the template as things apply. # Copy and paste the below information and fill it out accordingly. NAME brief overview and description of the species. History Known NAME Powers and Abilities Appendices Notes and Trivia Power Group # Not all headings have to be used, as some might not apply to the certain groups. # Other headings/sub-sections can be added as they fit. NAME brief overview/description of group. History Members Notable Allies Notable Enemies Book of Shadows Notes and Trivia Gallery